The Plan For Power
by Oliver McFly
Summary: My first collab! Roman, Riker, and their dad are back. And they've got Kaz, Oliver, and the Arcturian as well. To top it all off, something has happened to Chase! It's up to Bree and Skylar to save their team-and the whole world-before it's too late! Continued in "My Bionic Shapeshifter" on Susz's account!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, Oliver McFly here, and welcome to my first collab! Special thanks to Stardust16 for the title, and Susz13 for very other chapter! This first chapter is mine, and these seemingly unrelated events are, in fact, related.**

"Kaz, where is the Acturian?" asked Oliver, angrily

"Oliver, you know as well as I do that we put it in safe-keeping in the Davenport Facility." Kaz reminded him as he stretched out on the couch.

"Of course, buddy." said Oliver. "You're awesome. Let's play a video game."

"Sure!" said Kaz. As they sat down to munch popcorn and grabbed their controllers, Bree walked in . "Kaz, thanks so much for getting the Arcturian back for me, you are so awesome!" said Bree, holding it in her hand.

"Seriously?" asked Oliver. "Kaz, you lied to me."

"Dude," Kaz sighed. "Admit it, you'd pick a girl over your best friend if you had the opportunity."

"No, I don't admit it," said Oliver. "You think you're so smart, Kazimerias?" he grinned, grabbing the Arcturian.

"Oliver, stop!" yelled Bree. The two of them fought and fought until the arcturian landed safely in Oliver's hands…which were now bursting with a weird kind of power that was not hydrokinesis at all.

"Are you okay?" Bree asked Oliver.

"Bah." Oliver grumbled. He took the Arcturian and headed off to his room. Chase walked in. "What's up with Oliver?" he asked.

"Scrawny's angry because Handsome got Magic Space Rock back from Uncle Daddy's warehouse." said Bree, using her classic "Oliver Mockery" taunt.

"Bree, why do you like Kaz so much?" asked Chase.

"He's fun!" said Bree.

"But seriously, do you realize how clumsy that kid is? He thinks magic is the way to my Speed Freak sister's heart?" asked Chase.

"Chase, are you okay?" asked Kaz.

"Oh, Chase is always like this when some new thing about superheroes comes up!" Bree laughed. It was then that Skylar walked in. "Bree, Kaz!" she said worriedly. "Oliver's acting funny."

"It's the Arcturian, isn't it?" asked Bree.

"You mean…it's back?" asked Skylar.

"Yep." said Bree and Kaz in unison. Chase had no response, for he was studying one of Oliver's fingernails that had touched the Acturian. The fingernail was glowing purple. It was also heavy. And Chase could swear he heard the fingernail laughing. Suddenly, the fingernail began to grow. It grew so huge, it could've been a person. Turning black, the fingernail became all puffy like smoke and burst out.

"What the heck is that?" asked all the remaining team members, very shocked as the cloud boarded the hyperlift. Chase ran after it.

"I don't know about you." Skylar asked Bree. "But I'm going to bed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oliver, buddy, what's the matter?" asked Kaz.

"Ever since I snatched the Arcturian away from Bree, I've felt a lot of pain." Oliver remarked.

"How so?" asked Kaz. A bloody tornado shot out of Oliver's hand and splattered on Kaz's bed. "That's how!" said Oliver collapsing in his bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well? Are the rumors true?" asked Roman. "Is there really an arcturian space rock?"

"There sure is." said Riker.

"What a perfect gift for dad." Roman laughed maniacally. "Oh, dad!"

Rodissiius ran in. "What do you want, kids? I'm trying to get revenge."

"That's just it, Dad." said Riker cleverly.

"We have the perfect solution to your powerless crisis!" Roman revealed.

"What is it?" Rodissiius asked with delight.

"The Arcturian space rock." Riker said proudly.

"Spectacular!: said Rodissiius, not feeling up to asking what exactly it was. "Where is it?"

"Wherever those fingernail bloodstains are." said Riker.

"What?" asked his father and brother simultaneously.

"I hacked the Arcturian so that whenever a super-powered human touches it, all their powers are replaced by bloodkinesis. I did this shifted as a fingernail." said Riker.

"Roman, you're a genius!" said Rodissiius, hugging Riker.

"I'm _Riker. That's_ Roman." said Riker.

"Whatever." said Rodissiius, pushing his son away. "How dare you allow your dad to engage in acts of emotion. Take me in the cloud car!"

"We're on it, dear father!" exclaimed Roman and Riker, forming their black swarm around him. The swarm cloud, with Rodissiius safely tucked in, jetted off for the exact spot Riker's GPS said Kaz and Oliver were-their bedroom in the Davenport Tower Penthouse. The two of them looked in, Sure enough, the two sleeping boys were covered in blood.

"So they both touched the Arcturian!" Riker realized, when he noticed the bloodstains on both boys' pajamas. Suddenly, Chase began to stir from his capsule.

"Roman, Riker!" Chase yelled. "Spike activate!"

"Silence!" yelled Roman, using Kaz' sleeping body to zap Chase with fire. But this only made Spike's activation quicker. On his 7th ball of fire, Chase had fully become Spike.

"That will teach you to beat me!" Spike yelled, throwing Riker around the room. However, he was so occupied with Riker, that he didn't notice Rodissiius and Roman escaping with Kaz, Oliver, and the Arcturian. Suddenly, Riker grabbed Spike by the neck, ripped out his chip, and Chase was back. Chase struggled to fight back, but Riker was too powerful. The last thing Chase saw before total blackness was Riker's meaty fist approaching his jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree was texting one of her friends when her phone suddenly flashed red with the words "Mission Alert" in a big bold print. Bree immediately ran upstairs to get the boys, but was shocked by what she found. Kaz and Oliver were gone, bloodstains were everywhere, and Chase looked to be in pretty bad shape unconscious on the floor. Bree immediately screamed as Skylar heard her from Mission Command, so she ran up as well.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Skylar asked as she placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder before seeing the room and Chase, leaving her to add a quiet "Never mind." Before checking Chase's pulse.

"Is he ok?" Bree asked.

"Well, he's alive. What happened in here, anyway?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know. I'll start looking for clues as to what the heck happened, but you probably need to speed Chase to the hospital. Who knows how long we're gonna be here." Bree told her as she started looking for, well, she didn't know.

Skylar nodded as she lifted Chase with her super strength, even though she probably didn't need it due to him being so light, before speeding him to the hospital, and came back to see Bree with a satisfied face.

"Did you find something?"

"I used the password Chase gave me to tap into the security footage and his chip log."

"What does his chip say?"

"Well, that's the thing. It says that Chase tried to use Spike-"

"Who?"

Bree remembered that Skylar had no idea about her brother's alter ego, but it would have to wait.

"Long story, then it suddenly got deactivated. I'm guessing whoever did this had a signal interceptor or something."

"Let's check the security footage and see who was behind this."

Bree nodded as she quickly typed in the password, before clicking play on the video, due to the fact it was set up like a YouTube video.

The girls watched as Oliver shot a bloody tornado out of his hands, not to mention the Arcturion in the background, then Roman, Riker and a older man that Bree didn't know, but Skylar knew as Rodissius, Roman and Riker's father, grabbed the boys and the Arcturion case before Chase came in and activated Spike. While he was attacking Riker, however, Roman ripped out his chip, deactivating both Spike and the chip log before Riker punched Chase in the jaw and Chase fell unconscious. Then the boys took Kaz and Oliver and shapeshifted so they could fly away while Rodissius grabbed the Arcturion, smiling evily.

"At long last, revenge will be mine."

Then the video turned off, leaving a in shock Bree and Skylar.

"What just happened?" Bree asked.

"We have to get the Arcturion before Rodissius uses it. Not to mention, save Oliver and Kaz."

"But how? Chase is in the hospital, and we don't have Kaz and Oliver."

"Bree. We have to save the boys and the world ourselves. We got this." Skylar smiled.

Bree nodded before saying.

"Let's suit up."


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened?" Oliver asked, as he awoke in a very unfamiliar room.

"I don't know, buddy." said Kaz. "But we seem to be in a deep cavern with ropes around our hands and feet."

"Kaz, either this is a bad dream, or…" Oliver started.

"We've been kidnapped!" both boys gasped in unison.

"That's right." Roddissius chucked as he entered the room.

"Roddissius!" Kaz shrieked. "What do you want from us?"

"I need your help with the Arcturian Space Rock so I can destroy you as the most powerful being on the planet!" Roddissius laughed.

"You'll never get away with it!" Oliver yelled.

"Oh yes he will!" Kaz chuckled, shape-shiting into Riker. "And I'm not Kaz!"

"You villains! What have you done with my buddy?" Oliver demanded.

"Oh, Kaz is fine." said Roddissius. "He's in a containment cell guarding the Arcturian so I can use him to gain new powers without being killed!"

"Then why have me here?" asked Oliver.

"So you can watch your pathetic friend die." said Roman evilly as he walked into the room.

"No, Kaz!" yelled Oliver, shooting a ball of blood out of his mouth into Roman's eyes.

"Aaaaah!" screamed Roman. Oliver broke through his ropes.

"Looks like I still have my strength." said Oliver.

"No!" yelled Roman, shapeshifting into a baby holding a needle. Oliver ran off, desperate to find Kaz, but also very scared. He opened the door that said containment-and fell into a spike trap. Oliver had been tricked!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bree and Skylar, clad in mission suits, followed a suspicious trail of blood into the hyperlift. But when they arrived in mission command, it had been entirely wrecked. Chase's lab table was snapped in half, his experiments were filling the cracks on the smashed mission command table, and there were far more tunnels than there were supposed to be.

"I think Roddissius is tricking us by putting in a lot of tunnels so we don't know where he took Kaz and Oliver. " Skylar realized.

"Well, " Bree pointed out. "That one has some fire in it, so maybe it's from Kaz."

"Good idea, Bree." Skylar agreed. The two of them sped through the tunnel directly across from where they were standing. However, Bree banged herself into a wall and fell over. Skylar skidded to a stop a few inches from the wall.

"It's a dead end." Bree moaned, as she painfully lifted herself from the ground. Skylar tried to blast it. "Immune to powers, too." said Skylar, very startled.

"Wait, what's that?" asked Bree, noticing a hole above Skylar's head.

"A way out!" Skylar yelled. "Let's fly!"

"Sure!" said Bree. "I just got that ability!" The two girls flew up through the whole, Bree behind Skylar, and were shocked at where they'd ended up.

"This can't be Centium." was all Skylar could say.

"It's more like…Philadelphia!?" Bree gasped as she read a sign.


	4. Chapter 4

How'd you get powers from it?!" Rodissius spat, holding the Arcturion case.

"I'm never telling you!" Kaz yelled.

"You will. Both yours and your friends lives are on the line."

"Don't touch them!"

"Then tell me how this works!"

"Never! You'll just kill us anyway, why don't you do it now?!" Kaz yelled.

"You want me to kill you, fine. But I'll make you suffer first. Roman! Riker!" Rodissius called as the two shape shifting teens ran in. "Go get the other one. We need to force this one into explaining."

Roman and Riker proceeded down the hall while Rodissius left shortly after.

'I need to find a way out of here.'

Meanwhile Bree and Skylar were looking for clues as to where the boys were.

"Why would they be here?" Bree demanded.

"I don't know. This is where Mighty Med used to be, but I'm just not sure what they would take them." Skylar told her as Bree thought of something, snapping her fingers.

"Aren't there caves here?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that." Skylar asked as Bree replied.

"I'm smart, and Chase is my brother. My point is, do you think they took the boys to one of them?"

"That would make sense, but how can we find them. It's not like they are ACTUALLY bionic, and have a tracking beacon in their necks like you and Chase do."

"Yes, but don't they leave certain trails of energy wherever they go? No matter what?"

"You're right, Bree! We do need night vision goggles though to see them."

"I'll speed back to Centium real quick and grab some."

"Or I could speed back to Centium and grab them." Skylar told Bree getting in her face.

"Ok, this isn't time for a fight. Lets both go." Bree told her as they quickly sped to Centium, grabbed the goggles and sped back.

"Oh no." Bree sighed.

"What?!" Skylar asked for the concern of her best friends.

"I was so slow! 300 miles per hours is wimpy!"

Skylar rolled her eyes as the girls put on their goggles.

Meanwhile, Kaz was trying to pry open the bars.

"Why. Won't. You. Open?!"

He was about to quit, but then, his wrists started glowing red, scaring him before he noticed the familiar glow as fire.

"Maybe I can just..." Kaz muttered as he put his wrists in between the bars and they started burning. "Yes." He whispered as the bars fell to the ground before he ran down the hall to find Oliver.

"Ollie pop...Oliver...Frederick!"

"What?" Oliver snapped up before seeing Kaz and tried to hug him.

"Don't do it. My wrists are on fire and there is a door separating us." Kaz told him before burning the cell with his wrists.

"Fire bands?" Oliver asked.

"I was thinking Fire up wrists, but that works too."

The door fell down a minute later and Kaz deactivated the power as Oliver hugged him before Roman and Riker appeared in front of them.

"You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?" Roman asked as he and Riker jumped into fighting positions.

"Gotta admit, I was hoping." Kaz sighed as he and Oliver got into position.


	5. Chapter 5

"I see a trail of sweet and flowery energy," said Bree as they rounded a corner into a deep forest.

"Must be Oliver, he's always carrying my perfume." Skylar laughed as she blasted open the cave entrance.

"You know, I could've done that." said Bree.

"No arguing, Brenda." Skylar laughed. "Oliver, are you in there?"

"What about Kaz?" asked Bree.

"Kaz is your boy," said Skylar.

"Let's speed into the cave," Bree reasoned, ignoring Skylar's remarks about her and Kaz.

"Using my goggles, I see there are two tunnels!" Skylar gasped.

"I'll speed through the left one, you can speed through the right one." Bree decided. "Kaz and Oliver will be at the end of one of them."

"Sure," Skylar partially sighed, speeding through her tunnel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roman shape-shifted into Bree, Riker into Skylar. They took out laser bows.

"Would you fight your girlfriend?" Riker asked sweetly. Oliver froze with a lok on horror on his face. He didn't know what to do. Luckily, Kaz blasted Riker in the leg with fire, knocking him down. However, Oliver had been put in a trance and yelled, "Skylar, no!" He shot a water cyclone at Kaz.

"Are we buddies no more?" asked Kaz.

"You…killed…Skylar." Oliver growled.

"Ollie-pop, it's not real." Kaz reminded him.

"I don't care!" yelled Oliver, freezing Kaz in an ice block. "Roman, Roddissius, take me. I will replace Riker and give you the secrets of the Arcturian."

"As you wish!" Roddissius proclaimed generously. He hung Kaz's ice block in a cage over a fire, and took Oliver to the containment center. Roman followed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally, Bree and Skylar arrived. They saw Kaz half-frozen in an ice block. Skylar unfroze him with her molecularkinesis. "Are you okay, Kazzy?" asked Bree.

"Oh, I'm okay!" yelled Kaz. "But Oliver thinks that I killed you, Skylar, so now he's joined Roman and Roddi!"

"Oh dear, there's not even a way we can save him…" Skylar moaned.

"Actually," Kaz remarked. "There's a tv screen here to monitor his activities."

"Let's see, Oliver is in a containment cell, Roddi is in the other one, and they have the Arcturian in a box connecting their cells." said Bree.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Skylar. "It means that we can just interrupt the experiment by cybercloaking as Reese and Riker to get past Roman, so the experiment is interrupted!"

"Skylar, you're a genius!" exclaimed Kaz and Bree in unison. Bree and Skylar than put on the cybercloaks, deciding Kaz would stay behind and keep watch. They supersped to the room, blasting the door open. "Roman, I resurrected Riker!" Sklar exclaimed.

"Wow, how'd you do it?" asked Roman. And as Skylar fabricated a tale about reanimation and so forth, Bree smashed the experiment, leaving Roddissius unconscious and the Arcturian empty. "Oliver, are you alright?" asked Skylar, full of concern.

"I'm feeling rather good!" said Oliver, laughing. "Rather powerful!" Oliver blasted through the top of the cave, leaving Bree and Skylar shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

Skylar, Bree and Kaz watched as Oliver disappeared in front of their eyes before they noticed bits of rock falling from the ceiling.

"The cave is coming down!" Bree yelled, grabbing Kaz's arm as both she and Skylar sped out just as the cave collapsed.

"I-I can't believe Oliver would betray us like that." Kaz sighed as he sat on the ground, putting his head on his knees, which were pulled up to his chest.

"Kaz, I know." Skylar whispered sympathetically, placing her hand on Kaz's back before he snapped.

"You've only known him for two years. I've known him practically forever. You don't know what it's like."

"Yes I do. I've lost life long friends to. Like Scarlett. And Expieron before that. The difference is though, that we can still save Oliver."

"How?! He joined their side!"

"Or, maybe he's tricking them, and trying to steal back the Arcturion." Skylar suggested.

"Ok, no matter what, we still have to find them." Bree interrupted.

"But where could they be?" Skylar demanded.

Then Bree snapped her fingers, saying.

"Back in Centium city. They'll probably try and get the superhero list since defences are low." Bree realized.

"Wait, before we go, in case we don't save Oliver, I just wanna thank you two for helping me."

"That's what friends do, Kaz." Bree smiled before grabbing his arm as the three sped back to Centium City.

While all this was going on, Douglas had just arrived at the hospital that Chase was in and was sitting in his room before he heard a small groan from Chase.

"Hey Chase." He smiled slightly.

Chase sat up slowly, holding his hand to his neck, groaning, before realizing what had happened.

"Are Kaz and Oliver ok? We were attacked earlier and they took them, are they ok?"

"Chase, calm down. Bree and Skylar are doing all they can to help them, but you need to stay down."

"Douglas, you don't understand, I have to help them!"

"Chase, you can't go."

"Why not?"

"Get some rest, Chase." Douglas insisted as Chase shook his head and sat up, pain from his burned stomach radiating through his body as he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Why can't I go?"

"Cause you are injured. And Riker ripped out your bionic chip. I don't know what he did with it, but it's gone. I couldn't even put it in anyway cause of your condition."

Chase sighed as he laid back down.

While Douglas was breaking the news, Skylar, Bree and Kaz had gotten to Centium City where they saw Oliver downloading the superhero list, leading Kaz to tackle him while Bree cancelled the download.

"Where is my friend, Oliver?! Where is he?!"

"He's gone. And so are you." Oliver grinned menacingly as his cryo blast started up, before Bree tackled Kaz, yelling.

"Look out!"

"Bree, you just saved my life." Kaz breathed as Bree nodded, but before she could answer, Oliver looked at the two of them.

"Now you are both done." Oliver replied, freezing the two into a block of ice. "You know, they would make a cute couple." Before turning to Skylar. "And now you."

"Oliver, please don't do this." She begged.

"Who's gonna stop me?" He demanded, starting his cryo blast.

"Oliver, please stop."

"Why?"

"Cause I love you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver fainted. He fell down onto the floor.

"Wake up, Ollie." said Skylar. Suddenly, to her surprise, a giant black cloud exited Oliver's head.

"Roman? Riker?" asked Skylar. At the names, Oliver woke up.

"Sky, what happened?" Oliver asked, dazed and confused.

"I think you were possessed…" Skylar began.

"Aaah, Bree and Kaz, who did this to them!" asked Oliver, noticing his two friends stuck in the block of ice.

"You did…when you were not you? What's the last thing you remember?" asked Skylar.

"Just some vague images and words. Like Kaz messing up Rod's experiment, me blasting out, you saying love…but we need to break Bree and Kaz out!" said Oliver.

Oh, that won't be necessary." came a deep voice that could only belong to Reese, Roman and Riker's sister. The two of them turned around and saw Bree had drilled her way out, along with Kaz, who now unconscious.

"What's the matter, Oliver and Skylar? Astounded by my new powers?" asked Bree, in that evil, Reese-like voice.

"Bree, are you okay?" asked Skylar. "Bree, my sister?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" said Bree, making a huge hole in the ground for Kaz to fall into.

"But that's your boyfriend!" Oliver pointed out.

"Bah, humbug!" Bree grumbled, flying up into the air. "A person like me only loves evil!" Bree dropped fireballs onto Oliver and Skylar, but Ollie put up his water shield. "You'll never get us, Brenda!" the couple exclaimed.

"I'd prefer The Extreme Scarrer Machine!" Bree proclaimed.

"Bree, have mercy!" Oliver pleaded.

"Bree is dead!" The Extreme Scarrer Machine yelled. Bree's old hair color flashed streaks of white, and her eyes became red. "And now to scar!" Bree-the thing that was Bree-shot lasers at Kaz's thighs, laughing evilly and escaping. "I'll be back soon!" T.E.S.M. shouted as she destroyed a building and a car, before vanishing into the heavens.

"Now what? Kaz is injured, Bree is evil…" Skylar began.

"Of course we'll take Kaz to the hospital!" said Oliver. "And Chase, your crush, is there."

"Oliver, I do not have a crush on Chase, I just thanked him more than you for getting my powers back because you nearly destroyed me," said Skylar.

"Really? Then why have you been hanging with him so much, especially when you took over as mission leader?" asked Oliver.

"Oliver, I can be friends with other guys, okay? You shouldn't be jealous of things that don't exist." said Skylar.

"Skylar, if you're telling the truth, kiss me." said Oliver.

"If I kiss you, can we get to the hospital to save Kaz?" asked Oliver.

"Sure." said Oliver. Skylar gave him a sweet peck on the cheek, and the couple was on their way. Luckily, Skylar speeded Kaz-Oliver followed close behind in the air-and they were there within five minutes. They arrived in Douglas and Chase's room, after asking to see Chase and leaving Kaz with another doctor."

"Kids, it's a miracle!" said Douglas when they got there. "I can see and walk, they gave me an operation."

"Wow, Douglas, you're lucky!" said Skylar. Oliver went over to the sleeping Chase in bed. "Chase, wake up!" Oliver demanded.

"Oliver, it's you!" said Chase. "Why are you here?"

"We have some good news and bad news. The good news is, Skylar and I are a couple and Douglas is okay. The bad news is that Bree is evil and wreaking havoc, and Kaz has been injured." Chase laughed at the couple reference, but then gasped. "No! Not Bree!"

"I'm afraid so," said Douglas unexpectedly.

"Wait a minute…Douglas is in a wheelchair forever! You're not my father!" yelled Chase.

"I am not your father," the person who wasn't Douglas laughed. "I'm Sabrina."

Sure enough, Douglas changed into Sabrina before Chase, Oliver, and Skylar's very eyes.

"How did you learn of cybercloaks, dear girlfriend?" asked Chase.

"I hacked into your software, darling." said Sabrina.

"Ah-hah!" Chase exclaimed proudly. "I knew you weren't my girlfriend, who would never do that!"  
"That's where you're wrong." Sabrina laughed. "I am your girlfriend. Just not the one you think." Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar watched as Sabrina morphed into her true form. Chase was the first one to exclaim, "Reese!?"


End file.
